The present invention relates to smoking articles, and more particularly to cigarettes.
Conventional cigarettes are formed with generally cylindrical tobacco columns. The term cylindrical as used herein means tobacco columns which are either circular or oval in transverse cross-section. Conventional tobacco columns have a constant circumference, that is, they are substantially uniform in circumference along the entire length of the tobacco column without any discontinuity in the circumference.